


If they get together

by Sirushinichi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirushinichi/pseuds/Sirushinichi
Summary: Harry run to Sirius, who fell and meet some stangers
Kudos: 1





	If they get together

**Author's Note:**

> 工藤新一，神座出流，哈利波特，艾伦耶格尔相遇 一个片段

艾伦·耶格尔换了个姿势靠着身后的柱子，说实话他已经很累了。这种疲惫并不来自于身体，事实上作为智慧巨人的传承者，他对于身体的伤口和愈合早就没什么所谓了。

他当初在马莱卧底的时候，可是切了腿挖了眼。

那种疲惫是来自精神上的。

他相信，无论是艾尔迪亚人，又或者是世界，现在一定都认为他是个疯子和恶魔。

可他必须走下去，是他要进攻世界，不是世界抛弃了他。

可那也仅限于在他自己的世界。

艾伦活动了一下手脚，并没有说话，他没有那么多时间，他只有四年的寿命，不该浪费在这种地方，只要这次成功了，他就永远自由了。

可是命运是个很神奇的东西。尽管他的意志从未改变过的坚定，他依然失去了很多东西。

青梅竹马长大的三个人，最终走向了三条不归路。

他闭上眼睛，听到有少年低声哭泣的声音。

“小天狼星，求你，求你醒过来。你说过的，会给我一个家。”

艾伦看向声音的来源，那是一个十五岁左右的男孩儿，就像曾经的他一样。那是一个没有家的男孩儿，就像他一样。

家人，神座出流这样想到，他没有家人，也许曾经有，也许应该有，那也是日向创的家人。

神座出流没有家人。

作为人体实验的完成品，他没有的何止家人。记忆、情感、连停止对他人进行解读的这种权利，没有一样留给他。

他并不憎恨日向创，也不感激他的这具身体。

家人是一个很无聊的字眼。和这个世界的所有事物都一样无聊。

但是现在，进入新世界程序的现在，他终于找到了一丝乐趣。

原本他应该是去新世界程序里面和希望之峰77期学员接触的，但是那已经不需要了。他似乎遇到了有趣的情况，无关希望，也无关绝望。

江之岛盾子说的没错，也许绝望是有趣的。但也仅仅是有点有趣，对他来说也仅限于此。只有未知才是有趣的，而现在他正站在这样一个未来。

江户川柯南觉得世界有些魔幻，他刚刚还在和月亮下和小偷先生说话，转眼就变成了黄昏时刻。

这里看起来像是古代遗迹的圆形广场，广场仅存的一个完整的柱子靠着一个黑色长发的男人在闭目养神，他身上穿着江户川从未见过的样式的军服，这不太正常。

理论上来说，江户川熟知属于他世界的几乎所有冷知识，就算不擅长实操的料理，他也多少有了解些理论。军服样式尽管他没刻意去学过，但辨认不出还是头一遭。

不，首先从夜晚倒退到黄昏这阵仗他就没见过。虽然他很希望这是小偷先生的恶作剧，但非常遗憾，他目睹眼前突然出现了另一个头发更长的奇怪男人，他鲜红的眸子中没有一丝一毫的鲜活气息。但奇怪的是，那名军服男子他不认识，而红眸男子出现时，他脑海中几乎立刻出现了一个名字，神座出流。

但是江户川柯南确信，他从未听说或见过这样一个人。

随后，广场中央的空间再度扭曲，出现了一个少年拉着一个中年男子的手。

那名男子骨瘦如柴，但从他的面容依稀可见往昔的风采，他躺在地上，像是死去了。

“小天狼星，求你，求你醒过来。你说过的，会给我一个家。”

江户川柯南几乎是立刻就冲了上去，还好，还没有死亡，他尝试了几乎知道的所有急救措施，也没有太过思考为什么想要什么急救器材就能立刻出现。但那名被称为小天狼星的男子仍旧没有醒过来的迹象。

“他是怎么变成这样的。”柯南冷静的问到。

哈利失神的看着这个比他还小的男孩，并没有意识到他的急救手段很明显是个麻瓜，他只要想到西里斯死了，就感觉浑身冰冷。

“恶咒…莱斯特兰奇的恶咒。”

江户川柯南几乎是立刻就皱紧了眉。

作为身体年龄最大，又拥有几千年记忆的艾伦走了过来，俯下身静静的看着哈利。

“我们来自不同的世界，你要靠自己去想什么能够救他。”

艾伦很平静的接受着穿越这种事实，他原本也想着喘口气。虽然他从未对自己要做的事有过反悔和质疑，但终究还是会累的。

曾经的人类希望，现在毁灭世界的恶魔。不管哪一个身份都很让人厌倦。

艾伦见过许许多多的生离死别，也逐渐能够平静。他九岁的时候，为了救三笠杀死了两个土匪，十岁的时候母亲为了保护她被巨人吞食，十五岁的时候同期的同伴们死的死伤的伤，同班的前辈们为了保护他这个所谓的人类希望献出了生命，十九岁的时候仅剩的同期之一也在营救他的行动中被敌军击毙。

而这是他们作为士兵的宿命。

他们的世界就是你死我亡。

所以，他一定也必须去创造那个自由的世界。

艾伦的声音包含着一股神奇的魔力，让哈利渐渐冷静了下来。但这仍然无济于事。西里斯是被莱斯特兰奇的恶咒击中的，那是一道红光，也许是昏昏倒地。该死的他真想不起来是什么。

只不过在西里斯掉入帷幕的时候，他不顾一切的抓住了他的手。

没有人会知道，大名鼎鼎的魔法界的救世主，只是一个为了亲人陷入圈套、焦急失措的普通男孩儿。

尽管他只有十五岁。

十五岁是怎样一个年龄呢。

十五岁的工藤新一独自在东京接触案子去解决。十五岁的日向创正绞尽脑汁挤进希望之峰学员的预科。十五岁的艾伦·耶格尔发现自己可以变成巨人，却因此无数的人为他卖命而死。

如果每个人都能过得像十五岁的工藤新一那样简单就好了。

可即便是活在和平年代的工藤新一，也在他十七岁的时候突遭巨变而逃亡。同样还算和平的日向创也从未想过，有朝一日会接受人体实验成为人工希望的神座出流，又变成绝望的残党。而曾经一心想要去墙外看海的艾伦·耶格尔，从未想过要数着生命的余量毁灭世界。

神座出流饶有兴趣的看着这几个人。

最后出现的少年显然是最为单纯的一个。外表看起来最小的那位简直是教科书般的无聊，但无疑，他拥有着巨大的才能。而穿着军服的那个，可并不像是一个会有这么大恻隐之心的人啊。

再次感到无聊的神座出流，突然感到了一丝日向创的波动。这应该是不可能的，但如今恐怕没有什么应不应该。

日向创认为该做的，那做了也无所谓吧，反正无论那种行为，都只是无聊而已。

神座出流拿着一个药瓶蹲在了小天狼星的身边。江户川柯南警惕的看着他，神座出流却突然觉得这个男孩儿有点有趣。

“你觉得希望和绝望，哪个会赢？”

柯南还在执着的为小天狼星做急救。

神座饶有兴趣的看着他，“果然，你选择希望？”

柯南低头看着小天狼星，“真相，生命，公众利益，等等。希望和绝望都是太过缥缈的东西。生命是存在于眼前的，真相是要去追寻的。其实有很多东西，都比希望更具体，比绝望更鲜明。而福尔摩斯说过，如果为了公众的利益，我很乐意接受死亡。”

教科书，神座出流想着，怎么能遇到这么无聊的人。

艾伦默默的走回了边缘的那根柱子。对于他来说，希望和绝望都无所谓，为了自由，没有什么不能舍去，就连青梅竹马的恋人也能分道扬镳。不，他和三笠还不是恋人。讽刺的是，在三笠眼中，他们正是家人。

而看着其余几个人都来帮助自己的哈利·波特，不知为何想到了卢修斯·马尔福要抢夺的那个关于他和伏地魔的预言水晶球。

如果能够切实让你毁灭，为了公众利益，我很乐意接受死亡吗。

只有这样，巫师界才能迎来真正的和平。

“可是死去的不该是小天狼星。”他低声说到。

艾伦的声音从远处传来，“战争中没有谁是不该死去的。”

神座出流面无表情的说，“区区救人的能力，我也是有的。”

听到这句话的柯南下意识的翻了个白眼。而小天狼星喝下神座的药后却真的苏醒了过来。

“那么，也是时候该离别了。”

人类的希望、恶魔的后裔，要从尤弥尔通道回去继续追寻自由。

人工希望、绝望的残党、世界的破坏者，要洗去记忆回到新世界程序。

日本警察的救世主回去之后仍然要以幼小的身躯面对庞大的组织。

大难不死的男孩儿回到帷幕的另一端和黑魔王之间只能活一个。

很久之后，重新选择做日向创的神座出流突然想起那样一个黄昏，他曾经做过一件非常不神座的事。

但那些已经不重要了。

真相、自由、和平、未来，四个世界曾经的希望选择了四条不一样的路。

有的人一直向前，有的人一意孤行，有的人慷慨赴死，有的人选择了面对曾经。

他们身上，有自己的光

**Author's Note:**

> 一直向前追求真相的是工藤新一，一意孤行选择自由的是艾伦，慷慨赴死以换和平的是哈利，面对曾经创造未来的是神座/日向
> 
> 神座原句：“区区幸运，我也是有的”实在不知道怎么加进去也还是强行加进去了w


End file.
